Forget me not
by Anna Potter Black
Summary: Read inside
1. Prologue

**Forget me not  
By Delilah Evans**

**Summary:** _Two 13 year olds- a fire demon and a vampire- Lilia Evans and James Potter- are in love with each other. They have been told that they should not be. The two lovers will do any thing to escape their lives…even disappear for 4 years. When they come back, they have new names, new identities and children as well as wedding rings. Will their friends ever figure it out?_

**Prologue: Once upon a time…**

**Date: September 2, 1973**

He felt it. Her fiery powers melt into his vampiric one but if they told her family, they would say that she was dishonoring her bloodline by  
"hooking up" with a vampire and his family would say that "her kind" are the worst to get mixed up in. The two lovers had more problems: their friends. Lilia and James knew that if Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, Amber Potter, Lila Evans, Remus Lupin and their current DADA Professor Daniel Harris would just say that they shouldn't be together...they would cause only sorrow and pain to each other. The two lovers didn't and wouldn't care at all because they only felt sorrow when they were apart. The only thing that mattered was that he loved her, she loved him and they would be together forever.  
"Amber would kill us," Lilia or Lily murmured into his chest where her head was buried. "I couldn't watch you die at all." Amber was a demon killer as well as a vampire one.

James was only two years old when he was bitten. His birth parents Christopher and Saline Potter treated Amber with care and treated her like she was their only child. He was the "mistake" to them.

Lily's family was the same way except that it was not only her twin sister Lila but her oldest sister and her three brothers who were the  
"perfect" children and she was the outcast. Everyone besides Petunia, Connor and Alex have powers. She, Lila and Christian showed signs of not only witchcraft and wizardry but of fire (Lily), water (Lila) and ice (Christian). Even though Lila and Christian were magical, Petunia only hated Lily but adored her "only little sister" Lila who was a witch. Petunia's boyfriend Vernon was the same way.

"Honey, darling, baby girl, she couldn't kill me at all. I have too much to live for." He whispered, nibbling her ear, making her succumb into his touch, as he always does. Her emerald green eyes were staring into his, filled with curiosity as well as hope. His dark azure eyes were staring at her with love and happiness.  
"What are you thinking, love?" she whispered, softly.  
He grinned evilly. "We leave. Go to Italy, get new names, identities and lives. Make new friends…our own lives, no one to say that we can't be. We can…be together forever…" he trailed off, smiling at her. She was smiling back at him, happiness enlightened in his eyes.  
"Let's go!"

**The next day...**

Sirius Black looked over at Remus and asked, "Mate, have you seen James-Prongs?" Remus looked up at him, shock in his eyes.

"No Sirius, I haven't seen him at all." Peter nodded. "Me and Peter haven't seen him since he went outside last night."

That's when two girls came down. Lila Evans and Amber Potter.

Lila had dark red hair and crystal green eyes, not a warm forest green color of Lily's and Amber had long black hair that is always pulled back and she was a Slytherin...why she was in Gryffindor Tower they will never know.

"Have you seen Lilia?" Lila asked a bit snidely. Sirius, Remus and Peter shook their heads, because they knew that Lila hated her twin, the same with Amber and James.

"We haven't but have you seen James?" Remus asked. Lila scoffed.

"What makes you think _I _want to see _him_? No offence Amber." she said. Amber shrugged.

"It's all right." Amber then became serious. "If you haven't seen James and Lily, maybe they're at breakfast, waiting for us?"

**On the Hogwarts Express**

James and Lily were sitting in their own compartment. She had a beautiful white gold ring on her left hand with diamonds and a peridot stone in the middle with hearts on the side and diamonds inside them. Dumbledore gave them some new identitites and names. James name was Antonio De Ande and Lily's was Bella Tomas. Lily's hair was no longer dark red but a soothing dark blond that cascaded down to her waist and her eyes were still the same green. James on the other hand had dark brown almost black hair and his dark azure eyes were the same.

He wondered what this new life would be like? His eyes turned towards the only love of his life Lily and smiled.

_Our new life will be wonderful. We_ will be _together forever and eternity _he thought happily placing Lily on his lap. She smiled and kissed him on the nose.

They had decided to be married in Italy during the Christmas season and Dumbledore would be among their guests, as well as some of the teachers.

**The parents and letters**

**POTTER MANOR**

Saline Potter was humming when she saw a Hogwarts owl fly into her window. She quickly snatched the letter from the owl who left and opened the envelope. She looked at the letter, shock and sadness appeared on her porcelain face. Christopher noticed this and asked, "What's the matter, Saline?"

She handed him the letter with a shaky hand. He took it and read.

_September 8, 1973_

_Dear Mr and Mrs Christopher Matthew Potter,_

_We regret to tell you that your son, James Christopher Matthew Potter had been taken by Dark Wizards and had burned his body so that it is barely recognizable. He was the first to die for a girl, a Muggle born witch he had fallen in love with, Lilia Alexa Evans._

_She was able to escape with your son's body before they burned her and mutilated her. Her last words were, "Together forever and always."_

_We will bury his body next to hers by a beech tree they both loved._

_With condolences,_

_Professor Albus Dumbledore_

_Order of Merlin, First Class_

_Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards_

Christopher felt sad-like he made a mistake in his only son's life. Now he was dead.

**EVANS MANOR**

Mariah Evans was humming when she saw a Hogwarts owl fly into her window. She thought of some reasons why but she quickly snatched the letter from the owl who left and opened the envelope. She looked at the letter, shock and sadness appeared on her porcelain face. Brandon Evans noticed this and asked, "What's the matter, Mariah?"

She handed him the letter with a shaky hand. He took it and read.

_September 8, 1973_

_Dear Mr and Mrs Brandon Alexandre Evans,_

_We regret to tell you that your daughter, Lilia Alexa Evans had been taken by Dark Wizards and had killed her as well as mutilated her so that it is barely recognizable. She was the second to die because of a pureblood wizard who had his life taken in exchange for hers, James Christopher Matthew Potter._

_She was able to escape with Mr. Potters' body before they burned her and mutilated her. Her last words were, "Together forever and always."_

_We will bury his body next to hers by a beech tree they both loved._

_With condolences,_

_Professor Albus Dumbledore_

_Order of Merlin, First Class_

_Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards_

Brandon dropped the letter and let the tears fall. He knew that he was the hardest on Lily, but he needed her to realize that he had loved her.

**It would be four years later when they would meet their friends and the two won't be alone...**

_The end of the prologue………_


	2. Chapter 1 Meetings

_**Forget me, Forget me not**_

_**Chapter one: Meetings**_

Four seventeen year olds, two three year olds and two sixteen year olds were sitting on an airplane--leaving Sicily, Italy and going straight to Heathrow, London and from there they were going to drive over to Godric's Hollow because there was a house for them.  
"So, tell me again Flame…why did we agree to going here?" a golden ash brown haired boy with beautiful peridot colored eyes asked, in a huff. Alessandro Covion, Holly Carter, Pollux Portbelo and Nereida Logan were sitting two to two: Alessandro with Pollux, Holly with Nereida. Their nicknames are as followed:

1. Alessandro-Menace  
2. Holly-Flame  
3. Pollux-Topaz  
4. Nereida-dazzle

Pollux grinned. "Well, Menace, we agreed to go for Calla, Jason, Prongs and Blaze that we would go to help them out."  
"We said yes because Blaze did not want to go back to Hogwarts to meet her twin sister Lila and her little brother Christian because both Lila and Christian hate her…" Nereida said, trailing so that Holly could continue, "…and Prongs twin sister Amber hates not only Blaze's guts but also Prongs' guts. She would have killed him years ago as well as Blaze but she was smart enough not to. Besides, their families hate them."

A male voice said, "Menace, Flame, Topaz, Dazzle…thanks for coming."  
They saw a seventeen year old James Potter or as some Italians called him "Antonio De Ande" but his friends call him "Prongs" because of what he turns into. His dark azure eyes were shimmering with joy. The seventeen year old woman next to him was smiling and asleep. James grinned and brushed some of her hair back behind her ear. The two-James and Lily-have been married for almost four years this come December.

-------------------

Hours later, once they were down on the ground, a fully awake Lily holding her and James' still sleeping three year old son Jason Bryan, James holding their very sleepy three year old daughter Calla Marie, Alessandro, Holly, Pollux and Nereida were there.  
"Where's a cab when you need one," whined Pollux who was not happy at all because there was no cab. James smirked.  
"Come on, Flame. We're almost there." That's when Calla murmured, "We alweady tewe?"  
"Yes hunny, we are in London." James whispered to her.  
"It bowing." she whispered, her face in his chest.  
"It may be boring, but it is home." he said, placing a kiss over her red black curls. Her soft green azure eyes were closed.  
Lily smiled at him with Jason safely in her arms. He looked like Calla-everything except that he was a boy and she was a girl.  
"They may grow to love it, but not as much as they adore Sicily." she told him, smiling. He kissed her forehead and whispered, "We are going home."

-------------------

When Amber Potter was throwing the quaffle around outside, she and Sirius looked and saw a moving van right outside the house that was two houses down from them that was for sale. Amber ran in and shouted to her parents, "Mum, dad! Someone actually bought the haunted house!"  
The house on 2426 Ciliegia Fiore Street was indeed haunted, but the spirit was sent to heaven years ago. Sirius snickered.  
"Who'd buy that raggedy old house?" he asked. Amber shrugged.  
"Some desperate person?" she said thoughtfully. That's when Mrs. Saline Potter looked and said, "We must invite them to dinner!"

-------------------

Nereida was outside, trying to get in touch with her elfin and nymph powers (her mother is a nymph and her father is an elf) when she saw an aging lady run out of her house and go towards her and her friends' house that they recently bought with the money James' grandparents Valeria and Nicolas Potter had given to him when they died.  
James' grandparents did not care that their grandson was a vampire but became very concerned when Amber was finding ways to kill him when she was 5 years old and said "Do not kill your brother or you will be disowned from this family and not have a knut to your name." She was scared that she will no longer be a little pampered princess was quick to agree to her grandfather and grandmother's words.  
But Petunia thought that Lily would just wake in the middle of the night, set the house on fire and slip some sort of potion on them, to make them paralyzed and quickly kill them.  
Nereida was about to change when Saline Potter said, "Are your parents here?"  
"No. My parents are back home in Italy-I'm here with my friends and two of them have children." she said, her voice being laced not only with Italian but with Russian quickly. She was taught how to speak in different languages including animal but she decided that today would be a very good day for her and said that "there are seven people-not including me who live here. I think that we will agree to the dinner that you want us at."  
"Oh thank you!" she said happily, not even caring that Neredia had read her mind. Then asked, "what would you all like?" Nereida smirked. "Do you know how to make five cheese pasta?" she asked.  
With that said, Saline ran back into her house and said to her husband Christopher, "We are having eight people here for dinner! They are our new neighbors and I want all of you-" with that she pointed to Amber, Sirius, Lila, Remus, Peter, Christopher and their friend Elle-"not to pull any stunts or pranks or you seven will not have any dessert and if you do what I think you are going to do Chris-you will be sleeping on the couch for seven years!"

-------------------

Once Saline had disappeared into her home, Nereida ran into the house and shouted, "Meeting of the S.of P! Living room!"  
The S. of P acually means the "Society of Pranksters" which they created in Lily, James, Alessandro and Nereida's third year and Pollux and Holly's second year.  
Once James, Alessandro, Pollux, Lily and Holly were down there, Nereida told them what they were doing that night.  
James looked at her and said, "My parents who think I am dead want us to go over for dinner? They might poison me!"  
Even though James is a vampire (or vampyre as some people say) he had the same powers as Lily.  
"No Prongs, they won't." Holly said. Holly was a Faery-or to be precise, the only Faery Princess to be in existence and also be trained in different languages as well as some physical and mental forms of magic. "I would sense the poison and switch it to the sink." her eyes that were a calm topaz when she was happy, was changing to a garnet color for her mastermind plan.  
"What about the twins?" Lily asked. They looked at her and she explained, "If me and James go there and they find out that the twins are ours, I don't want them to get hurt feelings because their maternal grandparents hate them...and with Voldemort rising...I can't see them hurt..." she trailed off as Pollux said, "No one will hurt those little pups!"  
Pollux was many things and one of them is a werewolf-both his mother Adelaide and his father Bernardo were born with it so he accepted it.  
Alessandro on the other hand, is an elemental demon-he can control very small amounts of fire because Lily would help him with it but wind, water and earth he controls at different levels.  
Their nicknames: Menace, Flame, Topaz, Dazzle, Blaze and Prongs all mean one thing: their powers or illegal animagi forms.

They change into:

1. Alessandro-Chimaera  
2. Holly-Ashwinder  
3. Pollux-Werewolf  
4. Nereida-Griffin  
5. Lily-Doe  
6. James-Stag

James grinned. "Now, should I go in my disguise or as myself?"  
"You are not the only one with a disguise, James Christopher Matthew Potter." Lily told him, using his full name.  
"I'm sorry." he told her, making the other four snicker. James glared at them. "Shut it you lot!"  
"So, I was thinking..." Alessandro said and formed their plan.

-------------------

Sirius, Remus and Peter had to look presentable as well as Amber, Lila and Elle. Sirius had a black shirt and some white capri jeans while Remus had a white sweater shirt with a gray sweater vest and almost coal black colored pants.  
Peter had a grey shirt and some black pants on.  
Amber, Lila and Elle had on dresses.  
Amber's dress was a light purple spaghetti strap dress with green trimming and Lila's was the exact same except that the color was a lighter purple with a red trimming.  
Elle had on a black, curvy halter dress. Once the six were in the living room, there was a knock on the door. Sirius opened it and gasped in suprise. The others including the parents were there and what they saw shocked them.  
James Potter was standing there in a dark blue button up shirt and some black pants as well as black dress shoes. Standing next to him was a small curly black haired girl with big and round azure green eyes in a pretty pink spaghetti strap dress and matching pink dress shoes. There was a blue green colored ribbon in her hair and tied up like a bow.  
Lilia Evans was in a dark blue spaghetti strap dress that did show off her curves and she had on a diamond ring and a diamond choker necklace and standing next to her was a boy who looked like the girl except his shirt was red and his pants were black and his shoes were black and red tennis and he had no ribbon on him.  
Nereida had on a baby blue tube dress that had a slit on the left side and a dark blue sash around the waist. Alessandro had on a dark blue suit with black dress shoes.  
Holly's dress was a red Chinese dress with a matching choker necklace and Pollux had a dark red suit with black dress shoes.  
Saline, Christopher, Sirius, Remus, Amber, Peter, Lila and Elle stared.  
"Can we come in?" James asked. They nodded and before he stepped in, he turned to the girl and said, "My little princess first." she giggled and walked in like she was an angel. Lily walked in next, making Sirius, Remus and Peter stare at her in wonder. Nereida and Holly walked in behind her and lastly were the guys. James took Lily's hand and led her to the Parlor where Christopher was leading the guests.

-------------------

James smirked at his now stuttering father and asked, "Do you want to know where I was?"  
"James, where did you run off to?" he asked. James smirked.  
"Sicily. I took what you said to heart: 'You do not belong in London. Leave.' I did. I got married and I have children." he turned to the two three year olds and said in Italian, "Jason , Calla, incontrare tuo nonno." _(Jason, Calla, meet your grandfather)_ they looked at the man who daddy said was there 'grandfather' and shrugged.  
"Papino , Ho fame" _(Daddy, I'm hungry)_ they said while their stomaches were growling. James laughed.  
"Tu testamento mangiare presto." _(You will eat soon)_ he told them, smiling slightly.  
After he said that, Lila took Lily aside (out of the room basically) and said, "Were did you go Lilia Alexa!"  
"Sicily. Like James said. He left, I left. I got married and had twins."  
"You left and didn't tell me." Lila said to her coldly. Lily looked at her with a very cold look and said with her voice in a icy tone, "You wouldn't have cared. You never did. Tell me, how did mother and father react to the letter Dumbledore sent them?"  
Lila glared at her sister and said, "You are the most horriblest-" she was cut off by the door opening and Holly asked, "Hey Lils, what's wrong?"  
Lily smiled at her. "My sister." she replied and Holly knew it at once.

-------------------

Once everyone was eating dinner, Saline looked and said, "You're married, right James?"  
He nodded. "I am."  
"Where is your wife?" Sirius asked, a little shocked but all the same curious.  
"She's sitting right next to me." he said, nodding his head towards Lily who was sitting right next to him.  
"OH MY GOD!" Amber, Lila, Sirius, Remus, Peter and Elle said at the exact same time.  
"You didn't notice the diamond ring on her finger?" Alessandro asked, shocked that those six people knew smart, athletic and cunning James Potter, or be related to him in any way.  
"We thought it was someone else!" Lila told him, glaring. Alessandro nodded to Nereida who 'accidentally' dropped her fork. She smiled and muttered, "glue them to the seat" to her invisible guaridan-Amilee who nodded and did what she was told.  
The Five Cheese Pasta was good. When everyone got done eating (including dessert which was a chocolate truffle cheesecake that was just chocolate all the way_(A/N-:mouth waters: sooooooo good!)_) James said, "I am very sorry but me and Lily must go home quickly-the twins are getting sleepy." he looked at his now half asleep daughter and picked her up while Lily did the same with her son.  
"Thank you very much for the dinner." Lily said smiling slightly.

-------------------

Sirius, Remus, Peter, Amber, Lila and Elle wanted to see Lily and James out couldn't move from their seats.  
"We're glued!" Remus said, angrily. That's when a gruff voice said, "Yeah, you are." they looked to see Pollux there, an evil smile on his lips.  
Remus gasped. "You're a werewolf!"  
"Very good, Monsieur Lupin. You are also." Holly said, smirking.  
"Who and what are you?" Peter asked.  
"I, Nereida Logan, am an elf and a nymph, Alessandro Covion is an elemental demon and Holly Carter is a Faery Princess."  
"What did you do, Logan?" Elle asked, angrily. She smirked.  
"Nothing." she then turned to Saline and Christopher and said, "Thank you for having us here. We really must be getting home." and she, Holly, Pollux and Alessandro left.

-------------------

When James was in his house with his wife. He was standing in the doorway watching Calla sleep, smiling to himself. His eyes were trained not only on her but on the clock.  
They stayed later than he imagined. It was eleven already. He then felt Lily's hand in his and smiled when he took her in his arms. Her face was in his chest.  
"Sweetheart, we should get to bed." she murmured, giving a slight yawn. He chuckled and carried her in his arms bridal style. He saw that her eyes were closed. He walked into their room and placed her under the covers on the bed.  
Just as he slipped in next to her, he thought _My life is good_ before falling asleep next to her, already knowing that Menace, Topaz, Flame and Dazzle will lock up the house.

_End Chapter one..._

**A/N: The nicknames:**  
-Lily's is Blaze because of her fire powers  
-James' is Prongs because of his stag form  
-Alessandro's (I am going to refer to him as Aless) is Menace because that is what a Chimaera is: a menace  
-Pollux (the name is a constellation) is Topaz because of the amber in his eyes-it looks like topaz  
-Nereida is Dazzle because of her elf and nymph powers she dazzles people  
-Holly's is Flame because she not only has fire powers (a faery is highly trained in different elemental powers as well as non elemental) but her form is that of what comes from fire-the ashwinder (look on page 2 of the Harry Potter School Book _Fantastic Beasts and where to find them_)

**Powers:  
**-Lily is a fire demon (she was born with it-parents are human muggles)  
-Lila was also born with her water powers as well as Christian who will enter next chapter  
-James also has fire powers because once he married her, the powers transferred to him  
-Aless was born with his powers  
-Pollux was again born with his, the same as Holly and Nereida  
-Jason and Calla were born with the power over the weather and the ability to use fire and water and nature  
-Harry's Power (he won't appear for more chapters-unless you all want a time travel thing then let me know) will be revealed when he is a baby (hint: dreams)

**Time:  
**Yes, I know that they would be there until eleven, but they were talking about nonsense and the twins can only speak perfect and fluent Italian-their English needs a lot of work so they were playing translators  
Yes, I know I have Remus, Sirius, Peter, Elle, Amber and Lila stuck to their seats but they did get un stuck at midnight

**Couples:  
**-Obviously JP/LE  
-Sirius/someone  
-Remus/Narcissa (it will be explained)  
-Lila/someone  
-Amber/Lucius (it will also be explained)  
-Pollux/Holly (they are recently dating)  
-Aless/Nereida (have been dating for 2 years-JP/LE hooked them up)  
-if you want, you can think of people to be paired up with Lila and Sirius! I would just need a name and description sent to me

**S. Of P:  
**Society of Pranksters will team up with the Marauders

**Sirius, Remus, Pollux, Aless, James and Peter:**  
-Sirius and Remus were told five years ago that Lily was an evil fire demon and she would kill anyone by Lila and Amber  
-The two (Sirius and Remus) didn't believe it and were told by others that they shouldn't be together (one of the people was Professor Daniel Flores-he will come in the next chapter) because of the different blood lines (vampires with vampires, demons with demons) if they get a half demon half vampire, it ruins the blood line (like it even cares)  
-Peter believed it and wanted popularity  
-Pollux and Aless didn't believe in that s--- at all.  
-In the next chapter, they may become friends

**Keep on reviewing!**

**Delilah**


	3. Chapter 2: Fire, Water and Ice

_**Forget me, Forget me not**_

Anna: My note! Saying Alessandro is too hard so for now on it is Aless!

Nereida: (singing) Sweet Anna, oh my, Dahl'in, oh my sweet Anna...

Anna: (Begging) PLEASE STOP SINGING! PLEASE I AM BEGGING YOU!

Holly: Neredia do not bug the author! OH! Anna owns nothing but Neredia, Aless, me, Pollux, Amber, Lila, Elle, Jason, Christian Evans (who she meant for the name last chapter!), Calla, Alex and Connor and Daniel Flores and anyone else she makes up!

Pollux and Aless: Yepsies!

Anna: (crying) YOU TOOK MY CHOCOLATE AND PEANUT BUTTER CUPS! AND ATE THEM ALL AND MY EXTREMELY DARK GHIRADELLI CHOCOLATE! AND IT WAS MY TWILIGHT DELIGHT FAVORITE! 72 PERCENT COCOA! (stalks to the store to buy more)

Holly and Neredia: How could you do that?

Aless and Pollux: (sweat drop anime style and gulping at their anger) Onto the next chapter folks! (runs away)

(Girls chase them around)

**

* * *

**

**_Chapter 2: Fire, Water and Ice_**

Lily woke early the next morning. She sat up and smiled at James, who was still asleep next to her (the sun doesn't affect them at all-it's basically a myth just like a crucifix and a stake and holy water-the garlic thing does work-allergic reaction) with his arm around her waist. She gently got out of his hold and placed her robe over her night shirt that she was wearing (it was one of his shirts).

-------------------

Once she went downstairs, she heard Nereida and Aless talking about the park nearby.

"It's beautiful...no one goes there...we can be in our true forms...come on hun, I get bored just being couped up all day in the house! I need to get out of this form!"

Aless sighed. "Ner, I know...but what if someone actually goes to the park and they you? They'd freak out!"

"No one will be there, Aless." Lily said, entering the conversation. "Besides, Calla and Jason want to explore. You can't deny them that."

"Fine, we will go, but as long as no one sees her transform!"

"Thank you!"

"What's goin on in here?" came a sleepy voice from behind Lily. She turned to see Pollux, Holly and James standing there. It seems that it was James that asked that. He was still rubbing sleep from his eyes and he was yawning.

"Honey, we were wondering if you had anything planned because we all were going to the park that no one goes to anymore."

"Should we take the children?"

"Yes."

-------------------

**(I am now going faster in time...instead of morning, it is afternoon at the park)**

"Calla, Jason-don't go too far!" Lily shouted as they were at the park. James smirked as he had on his black sunglasses and a small smile crept onto Lily's face as she saw Jason and Calla taking turns on the slide.

"James...do you think Lila and the rest of them are coming?" Lily asked nervously. James felt her tense up at the thought of her twin sister and her friends.

"I hope to God that they don't. I want today to be absoluetly perfect." he told her softly, kissing her neck. She looked at him and smiled.

"Good." she then snuggled her head into his chest and watched their children play.

-------------------

Calla looked at her twin and said, "Quello signora nel casa la notte scorsa fu cattivo verso mommy." (That lady in the house last night was mean to mommy). Jason looked and smiled.

"Let's commedia un truffa acceso quelli gente, caro sorella." (Let's play a prank on those people, dear sister.) Calla nodded and smiled evilly which is not a good thing.

"Natura ancora che potere lei ha, se lei ha uno." (Nature against what power she has, if she has one.) Calla replied. They realized that the 'mean people' probably were normal and had no powers...well, it is time that they realize who they are messing with.

"Momma, puoi venite qui. Ho un domanda." (Momma, can you come here. I have a question.) Jason called. "Momma" stood up and walked over to him and Calla.

"Bambino, che è?" she asked. (Baby, what is it?). Jason looked at Calla then turning his eyes to his mother he asked, "Did quelli cattivo gente avere potere?" (Did those mean people have powers?). She nodded.

"Il signora con rosso pelo simile mommy's avuto potere superiore acquatico, il altro avuto nessuno." she said smiling. (The lady with red hair like mommy's had power over water, the others had none.).

She smiled as they said 'thank you' and when she turned her head, her eyes widened at who was there.

"Oh my..." she whispered. Jason and Calla noticed who had just arrived and grinned evilly.

Their plan just went into action.

-------------------

Lila, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Elle, Amber, Narcissa (Remus' girlfriend, Sirius' sister), Christian Evans and Lucius Malfoy (Amber's husband) walked into the park, but stopped dead at the shocked look on Lily's face. Christian had brown red hair and blue eyes. He stared at Lily with nothing but hate and horror.

"Hello." Lily managed weakly.

-------------------

James, Holly, Aless, Neredia and Pollux were relaxing when James felt Lily's aura go a bit cold. He stood up very quickly and noticed the nine people who had entered and realized that two of them were going to hurt Lily. He ran to where they were.

-------------------

Lily looked at her twins who were going to do something. She turned to her children and gave them a small smile. Once they resumed their prank ideas, she turned to stare at her brother, her twin sister, six people she could live without and her sister in law.

_I'm a target...pretty soon, it'll be my children..._she thought and with a horrible gut feeling that she was right.

"I'll be going now..." she started to say when Christian said angrily, "I was happier knowing you were left for dead!" he then balled his left and right hands when a whitish glow surrounded them and he threw ice at her. She tried to block it with her fire power but Lila knew she was going to do that and made sure that Lily wouldn't so she made a scratching move and water attacked Lily as did the ice, making her faint and her body temp lowering quickly.

James saw and he was furious. His fire power is usually easy to control since it is connected to his emotions but now...he was seething with the color red.

Not just any red, but fire and blood red. His hands were glowing with the fire and blood red and he ended up throwing it at Christian and Lila.

-------------------

Holly, Pollux, Aless and Neredia were watching this, horror on their faces.

"He's very very angry right now... he might actually burn them..." Neredia said smiling. She had nymph like eyes and elf like ears. Her personality was a color...the same color in her eyes, but since her eyes always change colors, her personality does as well.

Today, she was happy but angry so it was a deep dark pink color.

She was wearing a very beautiful pale pink tank top and a very beautiful white colored skirt with cerulean colored flip flops.

Holly looked and muttered, "Ghiaccio e acquatico dissaparate". That was Italian for "Ice and water dissaparate". She then walked (or as Pollux said 'Flew') to where Lily was lying on the ground and James kneeling next to her, trying to warm her up.

"Take her to the house. I'll be there shortly-and the twins will stay here, don't worry about them." she said as she saw his eyes burning. "Just take her into the house and try and warm her up."

James nodded and scooped Lily up in his arms, placing kisses along her face. He walked out of there, with his flower still in his arms.

Holly watched them and then turned her eyes to the nine people. Two of them were frazzled and Holly grinned evilly.

"You both got what you did deserve, but not enough." her voice was cold, heartless. "Isola di Buio, fondere." meaning Isle of Dark, melt.

It is a useful spell to make peoples worst fears come to life.

And it was fun to watch them squirm and almost cry.

**Oh, don't be too hard, Holly.**

"Why's that Miss Author lady." Holly said.

**I don't want to have to make them die yet. It's not part of the story. Lucky blonde and Amber have to have Draco and Remus and Cissa have to have some weird kid. Just hit them where it hurts and I'll torture them later.**

"Okay...but the prank?"

**Don't worry! It's good.**

"You're laughing evilly!" Pollux said, grinning ear to ear. Whoever they were talking to nodded, evil smile on her face.

**Just go and the prank will be don soon.**

They all shrugged and took the twins...until they heard a ton of screaming. They turned around and saw Amber in a pink bikini (she hates the color), Lila in a very bright purple one, Elle and Narcissa in neon blue (Narcissa) and neon green (Elle). Christian, Lucius, Remus, Sirius and Peter were in one piece bathing suits that matched their friends, siblings and/or girlfriend/boyfriend.

**Told ya it was good. Now let's add whip cream, hot liquid chocolate, giant marshmellows and gramcrackers...**

Suddenly, from the sky---

"Just hurry up and get us out of these clothes!" Elle yelled at the Author. Her mouth then got sewed shut.

**Don't mess with me or interrupt me. This is just easy for me and if you wanted me to be very hard, you'd be mouth less. Got it?**

Oh, they were scared. Very scared. Pee their pants scared... Anyways--from the sky it started to rain giant marshmellows, huge gramcrackers and hot liquid chocolate and the author squeezed them together and made nine s'mores.

"Ouch." Aless said, just thinking about how painful that is.

**Well, I could have made them turkeys or gingerbread men and women. Or M&Ms or Peanut Butter Cups boys---**

The two gulped.

**Thought I forgot? I didn't.**

"Yeah, we did."

**Don't worry, I'm really happy I'm torturing these idiots!**

They nodded and walked away. The nine s'mores were left...

-------------------

Lily was laying down on the couch, just warming up little by little. James was doing his hardest warming her up and it wasn't working as much as he would like.

Nereida walked in and resumed her human form and stared at them.

"She'll warm up, eventually." He gave her a slight nod and said, "Where are the twins?"

He was soon answered with Calla and Jason jumping on him and having huge smiles.

-------------------

Professor Daniel Flores looked at his nine students and had to hide in a chuckle. Sirius was glaring at the pale blue swimsuit he was in and his skin...the Professor had to blink until he registered that he was actually seeing a neon green skinned Sirius and Narcissa Black, a neon blue swimsuit and dark yellow skinned Remus Lupin, a bright purple swimsuit with a hot yellow skinned Christian and Lila Evans, a neon green swimsuit and neon pink Elle Harris (**I couldn't think of a last name**) and Peter Pettigrew finishing them off was pink swimsuite and lime green Amber Potter-Malfoy and Lucius Malfoy (**arranged marriage: when they are sixteen they can legally get married-well, that's how old they are suppose to be when married. The Italian laws on marriage are different. I smell a flash back...**).

"What happened?" he managed to get out. They were no longer smores but now skinned with a color and had their core temperatures at different warmth levels.

Lila shrieked. "That sister of mine will get it." Flores' eyes widened.

"Lila...is Lilia alive?" he asked. Sirius looked and said, "Yeah, she is and is cozy with James Potter."

The Professor's eyes widened.

"She is tampering with the-" Remus then interrupted him. "The bloodline? She chose her heart over a pessimestic bastard's lines of 'you will ruin the bloodlines'."

Sirius nodded. The others gave them glares. When they looked like themselves, Sirius and Remus walked out of the house and started walking towards the haunted house.

-------------------

Aless stared at James and smirked.

"You being nervous reminds me of your wedding day."

James looked at him and nodded.

"Yeah, a bit."

_The flash back:_

_It was snowing and on the morning of December 22, 1973, standing at the altar with the Italian Minister and in a black and red tuxedo James Potter was pacing nervously. Aless and Pollux smirked at one another._

_"Relax, James...Antonio. She'll be here and she'll marry you. Then you can skip and go onto the honeymoon!" Aless said smirking._

_Pollux added, "She won't leave you at the altar. I swear."_

_The End of the Flash Back:_

'And she didn't' he thought smiling at her ring.

-------------------

Sirius and Remus gaped at Holly and Nereida-both were strong, but lethal.

"Can't let you in." Holly said, flipping her hair back.

Nereida nodded.

"You caused us very big problems-you're paying for them right now." She added, twirling her hair in her fingers.

Sirius growled until Pollux, who heard them-gave a cold growl...

"Enough." they all looked to see Aless who was glaring at them all. "She's getting as warm as she can and it's hurting his emotional core..." he trailed off, because a pretty blue light appeared and dropped off a girl who looked just like Lily but with James' eyes and was about fifteen or sixteen.

"Rough landing Holly **(song from Yellowcard)**." she muttered. She looked and asked in Spanish, "Hola, mi nombre es Ambrosía o Alfarero de Ámbar, puede usted decirme en qué año estoy?" (Hello, my name is Ambrosia or Amber Potter, can you tell me what year I am in?)

Aless smirked. Pollux answered in the same language, "Usted es en 1977 el Hueco de Godric. ¿De qué año viene usted¿Son usted oyen solo?" (You are in 1977 Godric's Hollow. What year do you come from? Are you hear alone?)

She laughed. "I'm multi lingual. French, Russian, Spanish, English, Portugese, any language." she looked and grinned. "1977 Godric's Hollow? Interesting. I'm from 1996-in my fifth year at the Italian School mom and dad went in their 3rd year and no, I'm here with my brother. Halfsies stick together, after all."

Aless nodded. "Lily's kid?" he asked. She nodded. "All the way." she said and then in a serious tone. "I can warm her up real quick."

-------------------

James looked at Aless who let Sirius and Remus in as well as a girl who looked like Lily, with his eyes...

She knelt down in front of Lily and put her hands over Lily's barely warm chest and Lily's skin became a golden red color while the girl smiled. When she pulled her hands away and shoved them in her pockets, she nodded to James.

"Now, I'm gonna go get something good to drink." she flashed her pearly white vampire fangs to Remus and Sirius while walking into the kitchen.

"She is trouble." came a male voice. They all looked to see a boy who looked exactly like James except for his green eyes...Lily's eyes...

"What is going on?" Holly asked as she and Nereida entered the living room where the James-Look-A-Like, James, Lily, Remus, Sirius, Aless, Pollux and the Lily-Look-A-Like were. The Lily-Look-A-Like had a glass filled with crimson colored liquid.

"Harry and I are from the...**FUTURE**!" she explained as she drank the liquid.

Sirius and Remus gagged, knowing what it was when...

"YOU IDIOT! YOU DIDN'T TELL MOMMA OR DADDY WHERE WE ARE?" Ambrosia shrieked at Harry. Harry gulped and paled real quickly.

"W-well, since-since mom is-is pre-pregnant again...I didn't think-" she cut him off.

"OF COURSE YOU DIDN'T THINK?! JASON AND CALLA ARE GONNA KILL US-YOU AND YOU DIDN'T THINK OF THE CONSEQUENCES!"

"NEITHER DID YOU!" he shouted back. With the glare she was giving him, he shrunk. "I'm sorry."

"DAMN RIGHT YOU'RE SORRY!" she then calmed down. "Sorry if I flamed your buts." she said smiling at Sirius and Remus who were sitting on their asses, trying to put the fire out.

"Oh, you're sorry?!" Remus had a quick temper but when he felt the air turn hotter than normal, he gulped.

"No problem!" he smiled fakely at her.

* * *

A/N: sorry it took so long! I was trying to think of things. The next chapter it is more of a childhood story to Harry and Ambrosia and their family and we find out their powers! 


	4. Chapter 4

For all of my stories-

I will be putting them on indefinite HIATUS as well as complete and be deleting them from here.

The stories that are being terminated are 'Another Life' and 'Demon Princess Soul Giver Life Saver'.

I lost concentration with those two.

Sorry

Anna Potter Black


End file.
